


Dingy Motel Rooms and a Flickering Lamp

by scamvnder



Category: Batman - Fandom, DCU (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 02:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17013510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scamvnder/pseuds/scamvnder
Summary: based off of this this prompt: “This place looks terrible”





	Dingy Motel Rooms and a Flickering Lamp

A grimace curled on your lip as you stood in the doorway of the motel room. This was supposed to be a nice vacation for you both, to get away from your usually hectic schedules, hell it was even Damian’s idea. 

But here you stood, in a hotel room that looked like it belonged in the eighth level of Hell. Your boyfriend stood stiff behind you, seemingly trying to stop the putrid smell of whatever from entering his nose by holding his breath. 

“This place looks terrible.” 

You turned your head to look at the dark haired man behind you, huffing a little before resting your suitcases at your feet. Entering the room further, you got a better look of your surroundings. The ceiling was tinged yellow, most likely from years of cigarette smoking, a particular rotting brown spot catching your eye. 

The carpet, an obnoxious orange that was peeling up from the flooring, was stained in a mysterious brown liquid, most likely from the same thing that discolored the ceiling. You were afraid to look at the bed, so you didn’t, turning around to face Damian completely. 

“I don’t want to look…” You squeaked, covering your eyes with your hands. Damian walked past you, setting his own suitcases next to yours, unsuccessfully suppressing the groan that had past his lips. 

“It is…not so bad, beloved…” He sounded unconvinced, the look on his face almost comical; your usually very stony faced and straight-forward boyfriend looked very moved by the sight before him. 

Damian walked over to you and took a hold of your wrists gently, lowering your hands to your side. 

“Despite the uh-” he paused, looking for the correct word that would describe the room, but keep you from running for the hills. “offensiveness of our room, beloved, I believe we can-” again he paused, searching for the words to use. 

“make the most of it.” 

You gave him an incredulous look, staring at him for a solid five seconds before walking to one of the nightstands and turning on the lamp, praying that something didn’t reach out for you from under it’s shade. 

The light began to flick, illuminating the room dimly before going out completely. 

“Dammit, Dami! The lamp doesn’t even work!”


End file.
